The Life's of 4 Normal Teens
by Mariedavis23
Summary: Four sisters with troubles of their own meet someone very special who may be able to help them. RR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Life of 4 "**_**Normal**_**" Teens**

**By Mariedavis23**

**Disclaimer: ****Some characters and the background of this story are property of their rightful owner, Stephanie Meyer. Nothing is being earned by the writing of this story and no plagerism is intended.**

**A/N- This story takes place in my favorite town and has my characters except for Jacob Black (possibly Bella Swan, and the Cullen Family) which belong to Stephanie Meyer. The Renae in this story is not the Renae from the story twilight.**

**Chapter 1: What to do today?**

**Marie's POV**

**The day was hot for the early September month, and it seemed that the coolness of fall would never come. I got up slowly not wanting to face another long hot humid day like the ones that had past by so slowly the past few weeks. As I got up I looked out the window that hung above my bed. It was as I had dreaded, another excusiatingly hot day.**

**I groaned to myself and slowly made my way to my closet. It was another day for tank tops and shorts, so I picked out a white tank with tan shorts not wanting to attempt a dark color in the already hot day. I walked into my bathroom to change and brush my teeth and all the other necessities needed to make it through the miserible day ahead.**

**Even though I had the gift of having werewolf vision when I was in my wolf form I still needed contacts when I was in my human form. I had always wondered why the life changing experience of being a werewolf had only changed the good things in my life and not the bad. For example since I couldn't tell anyone except my fellow werewolfs/sisters about my transformation I was forced to lose contact with all my previous friends. But it couldn't do me any favors like fix my vision. **_**"What a wrip off!" **_**But I didn't mind that much, I had to make sacrifices for being what I was and I could except that.**

**I left the bathroom and walked downstairs as quietly as was possible, which was quite easy with my new talents. I didn't want to wake up my sisters when they needed their sleep so badly. Being werewolves, and still having to go to school, and work during the day and then do our werewolf duties at night, didn't leave alot of time for sleeping. But, as I walked down the stairs and down the hallway I could hear that the TV was on. I turned the corner and found my sisters Renae, Lee, and Maddy laying all over the living room.**

**"Whoa! Didn't expect to see you all up this early." I said almost laughing. "Well, It wasn't by choice!" Renae said glaring at Lee and Maddy. "Hey I couldn't sleep. Wouldn't you have done the same thing Marie?" Lee asked me while shrugging and smiling. "Probably!" I said laughing. "And then I wasn't about to let you have the pleasure of sleeping when I couldn't. Lee woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep!" said Maddy with a small grin then glaring at Lee. "What, I have alot of energy?!" Lee said with a large grin. "Ok, what are you guys planning on doing today?" I asked curiously. "I don't know but I have to get out of this house before I just explode!" Lee said. "No! Not in the house! Change outside!" Renae said with a sarcatic voice of fear. "You know what I mean! Jeeez I can't even use sarcasm any more." Lee said rolling her eyes. "Ok hows about we eat breakfast before we do any exploding." said Maddy standing up. "I agree!" I said following her to the kitchen. **

**We all slowly made our way to the white kitchen. I turned to the left to find the pancake mix in the pantry while Maddy turned left toward the fridge to retrieve the eggs and bread. Renae went to the wooden cupboard next to the fridge to get plates and below the cupboard are the silverwear. Lee went out the front door to get the mail while we started making breakfast. We all ate in silence, I figured it was from the lack of sleep. After we had finished and cleaned up our mess Lee suggested "Why don't we go down town to the festival is today isn't it?" "Yeah that could be fun!" I said. "Yeah I've been craving a fried dough." added Renae. "Lets go!" said Maddy heading for the door.**

**We all walked out the door to our newly mowed front lawn. There were trees hiding the house from the road on all sides, which was good when we needed to change fast. I looked around to see the flower beds that Lee had planted over the summer and attended to the rest of the summer and right up till now. **_**"Why have flower beds? The flowers just die anyway." **_**I had asked when she told me about her project. She had answered **_**"Because they are pretty! And they only die when you touch them so stay far away from them!"**_** Lee and I are the closest among the rest of the family. We have been alone since our parents had died in an accident about two years ago , but we had each other and we all contributed to keep ourselves together physically and mentally. Renae had the toughest time with their death, she became more reserved and quiet about anything she was feeling. Maddy, Lee, and I had a hard time also, but things went somewhat normal personality wise then we were before. Maddy is more quiet but if the time is right she loves to let loose. Lee is the loud mouth, goofy, and energized one of the group. And I love to have a good time, be goofy with Lee, and love things to go my way, but don't all girls?**

**I got into our car and put the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and then started to quietly purr as I put it into gear. "UHG! Why did you two insist on getting this car?" Renae asked with irritation in her voice. "Yeah, and this color is awful!" added Maddy. We had recently purchased a new car after a werewolf "incident" occurred about a month ago. And get this we purchased a new PINK HUMMER! Is that not the coolest, or so Lee and I thought. "Because it's the perfect car!" I said with a huge grin. "Well next time we get to choose the car!" said Maddy frustrated. **

**We drove down the road in silence until Lee, my co-pilot turned on the radio. Immediately we all burst into song as the song "Irreplaceable," by Beyonce came on. "To the left, to the left..." "You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me..." "Don't you ever for a second get to thinking your irreplaceable..." As the song ended I exploded with laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Lee wanting to be in on the joke. "Nothing it's just that I haven't seen that much enthusiasm from Renae in a long time" I whispered to Lee. "Secrets don't make friends!" Renae said. "But friends make secrets. " Lee laughed back. "What? I wanna know!" Maddy said eagerly. "I was just saying how much I wanted to go to Washington this Spring." I lied. "That's a great idea!" Maddy said as we pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. "I'm not going! You wouldn't catch me dead that far from home." "Ahh come on Renae." Lee said punching her playfully on the arm as we got out of the car and started to walk around the pharmacy to Main Street. **

**"Lets go to the food section next to school first. I'm starved!" said Renae with a small grin . "Sure, then we can go across the street to the crafts and clothes." Lee said with great enthusiasm. We started our long walk toward the school. It was about 2 blocks, but in the crowds it seemed like it took an eternity to get there. "Hey Lee!" I whispered "Renae is having a good day today first the singing and now the smiling! Whats the world coming to?" I said to quietly for anyone but Lee to hear. "Yeah, I hope it lasts for a while. Its so hard watching her go through this and none of us can do anything about it."she answered. Then a mob of people crowded towards us to get good spots for the dunking booth. I made it to the food venders after everyone else, and I found them at a long picnic table with whom they shared with a couple and their small daughter. My sisters had saved a seat for me between the couple and Lee. We each chose which vender to go to before we actually got our food so we could share the new items that had recently been put on the menu since last year. As we got back to the table we all investigated what each other had gotten and of coarse had to try everything. But just then something touched my shoulder. **

**A/N- Sorry about the cliffie this is my frist story and I thought this was a good place to stop. Please review and comment:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

**Disclaimer: ****Jacob Black and his background belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer! SNIFF (I love Jacob!**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Its my first story and it seemed like a good time to stop. I'll try to make this chapter more interesting. Last chapter I felt like I had to explain everything about the people I was writing about in order to get there personalities understood so, sorry. :'(**

**Marie's POV**

**I spun around probably faster than necessary,**_** I mean who ever they were weren't going to run away or anything. **_**Then I saw the most shocking sight in my life. He was tall, no not tall, mammoth like almost 7 ft. and quite muscular. His dark skin and eyes proved to be from native American heritage.**

** As I looked up at his eyes staring back at me I noticed that I must have been wearing the weirdest expression. Then I shook my head a little to try to compose myself, then I noticed that he was still staring at me, but I couldn't talk which was weird because I wasn't one not to have a loss for word very often. **

**"Can we help you?" Lee asked as she looked from me and this strange stranger. "Oh! Yeah! Sorry, must have zoned out for a minute. I was wondering if you would mind if we sat with you seeing as all the other tables are full?" he asked politely. "Who's we?" asked Maddy curiously. "Oh sorry, me and my brothers." he responded pointing towards a group of guys leaning up against the side of a food venders stand. "Go right ahead, we don't need the whole thing." Renae said. **

**"Yeah, go ahead, but I have to ask you something. Did you lose a bet or something or were the others just scared to come over with you?" asked Lee holding back a giggle. I nudged her in the ribs, but she didn't notice because she was too interested in what he was going to say. "Yeah, well...They didn't want to interrupt you or intrude." he said shrugging. "Well tell them to get over here and intrude 'cause we need some new entertainment." Lee said getting a little excited about having new company. **

**So he turned and walk away so gracefully, this struck me as odd considering his height and all. I looked over at Lee and half mocked half scolded her saying, "Jeeez you should have been born a dog! At the first signs of human interaction you go wild!" "So what? I like to meet new people especially when they are guys!" she said grinning.**

** Lee hardly ever stopped smiling and that's what I was so jealous of her for, although I'd never show it. "Wow I have to admit he's hot!" Lee said. Against my will I could feel myself tense up. "What's the matter Marie?" Renae asked concerned. "Uh oh, she has the hots for him!" Maddy said with a sarcastic shocked expression. I felt my face get hot which meant I was turning the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen. "Do not!" I protested. "Sure!" they all said at the same time then burst out with uncontrollable laughter. Just then the group of brothers came up to the table. As we all looked up one of them said "What's the joke?" in a joking voice. But as soon as we looked no one could say anything. **

**I looked around at my sisters and saw that they were locked in place. All my sisters were starring at the guys and the same went for the guys. I glanced at Jake and he shrugged his shoulders in response while he smiled a crocked smile. "Umm... you guys can sit down if you want. We won't bite. I swear." I said putting my hands up as if surrendering. "Oh, ok sorry!" one of them said.**

**After they sat down one of the guys said. "Sorry Jake hasn't introduced us! My ****name is Billy, and these are my brothers Matt, and Jesse." "Nice to meet you my name is Lee, and these are my sisters Marie, Renae, and Maddy." said Lee, she was always the appointed spokesperson for our group.**

**My sisters and I went back to eating when I finally got up the nerve to talk to them. "So, where are you guys from? I don't think I've seen you around before." I asked looking at Jake. " We're from a small town in Washington. Actually we've never been this far east before we're more like homebodies. Ya know?" "We haven't really been west either, we stay mostly to the east coast." I answered. **

**"Hey, have you guys ever had a Naples grape pie?" Maddy asked. "Umm… no we've only been here since this morning. We really didn't know we were coming here or that the festival would be today." Jesse answered. "Oh, well we're just gonna have to get one aren't we." Renae said enthusiastically. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grape pie **

**A/N****: Sorry about another cliffy but I couldn't resist. Hope you've been enjoying the story and if you have any tip suggestion or anything, review. And again Jake and his background belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

**"Wow, this is great!" Jake complimented as we ate. "I hate to tell you I told you so, but I think I will. I told you so!" I teased. "Yeah, what kind of person doesn't like Monica's grape pies?" Lee asked. "Well I've only had it once at home when Billy made one." He said looking at Billy from the corner of his eyes. "Hey, you guys said you liked it!" He said with a frown.**

**"Well all I can say is we need to train you guys on good food." said Maddy with a grin. "Yeah really, how have you guys lived?" I asked. "Stick with us and you'll never go hungry." Renae said patting her stomach. "Haha, we'll remember that.!" said Matt laughing.**

**"So, what were you ladies planning on doing today?" asked Jesse smiling. "Nothing to much. We were just planning to stay out of the house for as long as possible." Lee said enthusiastically. "Haha, that sounds like a plan! Maybe we should hire you guys to be our tour guides." Billy laughed. "We'd love to!" I said a little to quickly. Everybody burst out laughing. I flushed a bright shade of red.**

**"Yeah sure. Where do you guys wanna go?" asked Maddy. " I don't know. Where do suggest tour guides?" Jake said. "Hmmm, where to go?" Lee mused. Just then Renae had a very thoughtful look on her face so I just had to ask what she was thinking about. "Oh, its nothing." she said. "Come on!" I pouted. "Fine! What about if we go to Bristol Harbor?" she suggested. "That sounds great! Do you guys like the beach?" I asked. "Yeah we live right next to a beach actually." Jake answered. "Well how would you all like to go to the beach today?" asked Lee. "Yeah, we could call up Adriana and see if see could meet us there." I said with enthusiasm. **

**"Umm, Marie I don't know if that's such a good idea." Lee said. "Why?" I asked. "Umm…cause you didn't call her after **_that_** day. Plus Maddy and her don't really get along that well.." she said. "Oh come on! The guys want to go and plus I'm sure Adriana will understand about our little misunderstanding. When we were friends she was always really forgiving." I said with a pout. "What ever! I guess I can live with her for a day. Go ahead and call her, if the guys want to go." she said looking at the guys. "Umm, we don't want to cause any feuds." Jesse said fiddling with his hair. " Oh no, that's ok. They will both be on their best behavior." Renae said with a glare at Maddy.**

**I finished my call to Adriana really fast and as I had predicted she was fast to forgive and didn't seem to hold any grudges. As soon as she answered the phone she was very nice and asked how I was and said how much she missed hanging out. All I could do was agree because it was true, I did miss her and the fun we had before we were forced to go our separate ways.**

**The last thing I remember saying to her was **_" Its best we don't hang out anymore. I don't want to be friends anymore!," _**when she had told me that she didn't understand what I was talking about and we could talk about it and still be friends, but I was forced to yell at her, **_"It's complicated, just don't get involved. You seem to always get involved when you shouldn't!"_** I had yelled ****at her, not because I wanted to but I needed her to be mad at me enough so she would just leave it alone and try to avoid me like any other girl would do if their friend had been so rude to them.**

**As I hung up the phone she said "Its great to hear from you again." and she sounded like she meant it. Then we both hung up. "Alright everyone, how about****we meet back here in an hour and we can take our car up there." I said. And they all agreed so us girls made our way back to the car. "What did she say?" Renae asked curiously. Adriana had been her friend also before our **_change _**last year. "Nothing much. She said she missed us. And you know Adriana, she's easy to ask forgiveness from." **

**I answered. "Ugh, I don't know how you can like her!" Maddy said. "You said you would behave!" I growled. "Yeah I said I would behave when we were with Adriana and the guys." She answered. "No you didn't!" Lee said with a confused expression. "Well that's what I meant!" she said crossing her arms.**

**We made it back to the car without arguing. We all jumped into the car and everything that was troubling us before had melted away because we all knew that soon we would see **_them_** again and we had to look good. Then out of nowhere I heard the question that I have been dying to hear since I became a teenager. "Uh, Marie?" "Yeah." "Could you help me pick out an outfit?" After the question was asked I swear I could hear the ****hallelujah** **chorus. **

**"Sure Maddy! I've been waiting for this day! My little Maddy is growing up!" I gushed. "Haha, very funny!" she said with an edge in her voice. "I know exactly what you should wear! Oh, and Renae I have the outfit that will make you shine." I said not noticing anything but my new plans. "But…" Renae started to respond. "Don't worry You don't have to do a thing just stand there!" I said enthusiastically. "Thanks a lot Maddy!" She said between her teeth. **

**"Hey, what about me? Don't I get to help?" Lee said as she gave me a fake pout. "Of course! You have hair and I have make-up and I already know the perfect outfits." I said emphasizing the word perfect.**

**We made it home in record time thanks to Lee's philosophies on speed limits. I could barely contain myself I was so excited, first because for once my sisters were actually cooperating with me instead of me having to force my power upon them. And second because I was going to see the hottest guy I had ever met in less than an hour. Oh, the excitement!**


End file.
